Brilyante ng Hangin
The Air Gem (in Tagalog: Brilyante ng Hangin) is one of the four elemental gems cleaved from the Mother Gem. It is sapphire-blue and has the shape of a lens. The kingdom of Lireo is the keeper of the Air Gem. It chose Ariana, a Punjabwe-a, and sarkosi of the late Hara Amihan of Lireo, as its new master possibly due to her willingness to sacrifice her life for the common good and being the reincarnation of its former masterEpisode 163. Powers The keeper of the Air Gem is granted air-based powers. Some powers of the Air Gem: * Aerokinetic powers; unleash powerful gusts or jets of airEpisode 84 * Deprive enemies of breathEpisode 1Episode 13 * See spirits still roaming in EncantadiaEpisode 22 * Flight and levitationEpisode 32 * Sense impending danger by feeling through air currents and the vibrations in the airEpisode 43Episode 62 * Summon and command birds to do the gem's wielder's biddingEpisode 63 * Make the keeper's presence felt over a distanceEpisode 71 * Solid-like air: ** Rope: pull an enemyEpisode 77 or an objectEpisode 136 ** Keys: open locksEpisode 115 ** Shackles: prevent another keeper from using his gemEpisode 120 * Release fogEpisode 106 * FreezingEpisode 109 * Cleanses toxins out of a being's respiratory system. * Check the presence of an enemy in Lireo * Shred a tree to piecesEpisode 120 * Check if people are still breathingEpisode 123 * Extinguish firesEpisode 183 Some limits of the Air Gem: * It cannot locate Encantados directly,Episode 32. The Air Gem failed to locate Alena twice. but could send birds to do this History After Cassiopea divided the Mother Gem into four parts, she kept the Air Gem for her race, the Diwata, to keep. Since then, the gem has been passed on to every Queen of Lireo. The Air Gem has helped the kingdom harness wind power. The outgoing queen of Lireo, Minea, passed on the gem to her successor, Sang'gre Amihan. Amihan passed on the Air Gem to her chosen successor, Danaya. It was temporarily held by Rama Ybrahim in order to assist Hara Danaya and Hara Pirena in determining whether Cassiopea speaks the truthEpisode 157. Cassiopea asked the Pedestal to determine who will be the Air Gem's next master, and the Air Gem symbol chose a Punjabwe, Ariana, who is also the chosen sarkosi of Hara Amihan of Lireo. Version differences * In the original series, the Air Gem is the only gem which was never held by anyone aside Amihan. Asval briefly wielded it but it was just Amihan's trap in order to weaken him. * In the 2005 version, Amihan(before the gem was given to her), Lira and Cassandra all possess the power of the wind despite not holding the wind gem . The difference is the natural elemental power of wind is boosted when the gem is given to someone with the natural born power of wind(as the case for Amihan). * In the 2016 version, Amihan has no elemental abilities without the gem in her hands References Known keepers Category:Elemental gems Category:Weapons Category:Magical objects